legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P9/Transcript
(At Pete's nest, the assault rages on as Team Ace and Team JNPR are seen struggling against the flood of Grimm Targhul) Jaune: Nn, holy crap! Ren: Their numbers are becoming a problem! Blake H: Just keep pushing them back! We can't lose this nest! Sep: Gnn, we're trying! Horn: Thye keep coming! (Strong is seen tearing though enemies, just going ham on them) Strong: KEEP COMING!! ALL OF YOU ARE GONNA BE RIPPED APART BY MY HANDS!! (Meanwhile Team Ace is seen fighting enemy captains) Jason: Scorch! Keep up the heat! Scorch: I'm trying Jason! These guys just don't stop! Murky: KILL!! Jason: !! SCORCH!! (Scorch sees Murky coming and he blocks the attack) Scorch: Gnn! Murky: Hello fire boy! Scorch: Crap! Hellfire's Rage- Murky: NOPE!!! (Murky dives underneath Scorch and runs past him toward Jason) Scorch: JASON LOOK OUT!!! Jason: !! UH OH!! *Makes a run for it* Scorch: HANG ON JASON!! (Jin is seen against Parnak) Parnak: *Petting a worm* So it seems we both rely on parasites to win don't we? Jin: Kusatta's only a parasite when need be. For now though he's my key to kicking your ass. Parnak: Well my pets are gonna look forward to feasting on your remains! *Charges* Jin: GO KUSATTA!! (Kusatta charges toward Parnak before he rams his fist into his stomach) Parnak:... Kusatta: *Growls* Parnak: Hmph, that's it? Jin: Just wait. (Parnak's smile then vanishes as he looks to find his stomach is now rotting) Parnak: !! AHH!!! Jin: Rotting Touch. Works every time. (Parnak's wounds begin to regenerate against the rotting flesh) Parnak: C-Crap, I need to run! Jin: You won't escape! (Jin chases Parnak) (Henry and Devon are seen against the other two) Henry: Damn it! These guys are everywhere! Devon: God when will it end?! Henry: I don't- Jason: AHHHH!!!! Devon: Huh?? (The two look to find Jason being chased by Murky) Henry: Jason! (They try to help but soon find themselves swarm by more) Devon: GET OUT OF OUR WAY!! (As the two try to help Jason, the scene goes over to Bagor who is fighting Blake) Bagor: WORRIED YET YOU FOOL!? YOUR ARMY IS GETTING OVERWHELMED!! (Blake looks at the nest's forces as they are seen being slowly overwhelmed) Blake H: *Thinking* Crap! (Scene goes to Jaune who's getting swarm by Targhuls) Jaune: G-GET OFF ME!!! (Nora is seen getting wrapped up in tendrils) Nora: HEY! BAD TOUCH!! (Horn is seen trying to push back only to be pushed back himself) Horn: RAHH!! (Sep is seen on the floor trying to recover) Sep: Grah…. (A Targhul stands over him) ???: *Growls* Sep: Ah crap... (The Targhul raises his foot and stomps down on Sep's head) Sep: Crushed Blake H: !!! Bagor: Hmph. Horn: SEP NO!!! Ren: Oh no! Warf: BASTAAARDS!!! Bagor: *Looks over* Oh now what's this? (Blake looks over to find Jason tripping down as Murky stands over him) Blake H: !! Jason! (Jason tries to get up, Murky however raises a claw and slashes) Jason: AHHH!! (A deep cut is seen down Jason's right eye, causing blood to spray out) Murky: HA!!! Blake H: JASON!!!! (Jason whimpers as he covers his eyes) Scorch: JASON!!! NO!!! Bagor: THIS IS IT!! TIME FOR OUR REVENGE!! YOU ALL WILL- (Suddenly Blake starts to glow with a bright light) Bagor: Huh?? Blake H: Bastard.....I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!!! (Suddenly in a blinding flash of light, Blake dons his Light Armor once more) Slimer: Whoa! Ren: What's going on??? Henry: No way... Its that Armor again. (Blake raises a hand that glows bright brightly. He SLAMS on the ground releases a POWERFUL wave of light that destroys the Grimm as it hits) Bagor: !! Jaune: Whoa! Scorch: Holy crap! Blake H:.... (The Grimm all scream as the light reaches and destroys them. Even the captains are destroyed) Murky Luga Rund Parnak: Disintegrated Jin: Alright! Devon: Way to go Blake! (Bagor looks around as most of his massive army is destroyed. Horror comes to his face as he looks at Blake. Blake slowly turns to face as Bagor now sees true terror) Bagor: HE'S A DEMOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!! (Bagor and his remaining guys try to run for it) Blake H: Nope. (Blake fires a beam of light, causing the scene to go white. The scene changes from inside the nest as the Targhuls are seen trying to rebuild. Team Ace and Team JNPR are around Jason who's got a cloth covering his eye) Jason: Oh man.... Mom is gonna be so mad..... Jin: H-Hey its... It'll be okay. Nora: Hey Blake's a god right? Think he could heal that? Ren: God of Light, not God of Life Nora. Nora: Oh... Jin: Hey. Maybe Ian can give you one of those snazzy prosthetic eyes he has back at the mansion Jason. Jason:.... Henry: Jason? (Scorch suddenly appears) Scorch: Jason... I am so sorry... I failed you... Jason: I-It's okay Scorch. I don't blame you for this. I don't blame anyone for it. Scorch:.... Jason: *Puts his hand on his eye* I just blame myself for being such a pansy.... Devon: Jason... Jin: It's okay man. We all got overwhelmed back there. Jason:.... Jin: At least Blake saved us right? Henry: Y-Yeah! He did! Devon: Where is he anyway? Nora: He's up in the tower. I think Strong went up with him. Jaune: Man good thing Strong was here. He held back the enemy really well. Jason: Yeah. He did. (Blake is seen walking up to the balcony) Strong: Nice work boss. You made short work of those bastards. Blake H: Yeah. But still, we lost Sep. And I let someone get hurt in the process... Strong: Ah don't blame yourself. Even Gods can't be everywhere. Blake H: True... But Grimoire will be back I bet. Strong: Heh. I'll be ready for him whenever he comes. Blake H: *Looks at Strong and smirks* Yeah. You did great out there. The nest would have fallen with out you. (Blake looks out at the nest) Strong: Yeah. Blake H: *Smile* Strong: You know Boss. I gotta thank you. Blake H: For what? Strong: For opening my eyes. You show me that we don't have to be JUST mindless killing machines. We can be whatever we want to be. That we can chose which sides we want to be on. Blake H: Yeah, that's right. I'm glad you- (STAB) Blake H: Gnn...Guhaa..... (Blake looks to find Strong stabbing him through the back) Blake H: St....Strong......?? (Strong lifts up Blake as he looks at him. Strong's white body starts to become black and his blue eyes become red) Strong: And me? I chose.... Darkness. (Strong thrusts his arm deeper into Blake) Blake H: *Weakly struggles while choking on his own blood* …. *Goes limp* (Down below, the other heroes start to notice) Jin: Oh hey! Devon: It's Bla-......What the fuck....? (Everyone looks up to see this) Pete: B-Blake....? (Suddenly Strong then throws Blake's corpse out of the nest. Strong lets out a roar of victory over killing Blake) Jason:..... BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!!!!! (Outside the nest, Grimm are seen approaching the nest....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts